


[АРТ] Feather

by wandarer, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, Pencil, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[АРТ] Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/792871430470631475/04-1020.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/792871430470631475/04-1020.jpg)


End file.
